mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
List of MKS Leaks
This is for documenting leaks. TRUE = Confirmed by WwwWario or confirmed because of an update. MOSTLY TRUE = Not Confirmed, but most likely true. MAYBE = Can go either way. Fake or Real. MOSTLY FALSE = Most things are False, except for maybe 1 or 2 things. FALSE = Confirmed false by WwwWario, confirmed false by leaker or confirmed false by the final update. SHOULD WE EVEN SAY? = A joke Leak or obviously false. WwwWario Leak October 1st On October 1st, 2014, WwwWario posted a blog post with a image of the complete roster. It is blurry, so you can not make anything out, but some claim to see a Goomba and more. The Leak STATE: MOSTLY TRUE October 17th On October 17th, 2014, WwwWario made post showing a blured image that is the character select screen with alt costumes. It shows the America Mario Skin from Super Smash Bros 4 and a Brown Waluigi skin. It also shows one new character, later being revealed to be Secret Character 4. The Leak STATE: TRUE IMG 5890.jpg IMG 5892.jpg IMG 5889.png.jpg IMG 5888.png.jpg DA151874 Leak On October 11th, 2014, user DA151874 posted a leakwith pictures of Thwomp, Shy Guy, Rosalina and Geno. He also had the HUD changed, and it showed new Bob-Omb Battlefield and Final Destination as new stages. It was later confirmed false by WwwWario. The Leak STATE: MOSTLY FALSE TonicHedgefox's Leak On October 18th, 2014, another user called TonicHedgefox leaked 10 pictures Omggoombathrowsminis.PNG Omghurtfulgoomba.PNG Omgflyinggoomba.PNG Omghotgoomba.PNG Omgsmashinggoombas.PNG Omgdoublegoomba.PNG Omgmoregoombas.png Omggoombalol.png Omggoombaaddbobomb.PNG of Goomba possibly being in the game. Later that day he said it was false. The Leak STATE: FALSE mks_leak Leak On October 19th, 2014, a leaker under the name mks_leak leaked 3 images of Boom Boom joining Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. They look very real, however much evidence is pointing toward false because of odd claims A proof that the Leak is false its the arguments of mks_leak, first he said BoomBoom was unlockable and he just unlocked him, and then he said wwwWario gived him the game with the new characters already unlocked. It was later proved false by the Leaker himself, who was Mightyzinn The Leak STATE: FALSE Joke Leaks STATE: SHOULD WE EVEN SAY? Really Real Leak (Mightyzinn) This leak by user Mightyzinn shows Spongebob as a newcomer in v0.7. It is a obvious joke. The "Leak" Really Really REALLY Real Leak (Confurmed) (GoombaGames) This leak by user GoombaGames showed newcomers in v0.7 being Ridley from Metroid, and Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents. It also showed a new stage being Spongebob's Pineapple. The "Leak" Really Really Really REALLY Real Leak (Confurmed) (GoombaGames) Made as a follow up by GoombaGames to the previous "Leak" by him, it shows a new roster, with newcomer "ur mom" and Chum Chum from Fanboy and Chum Chum and changed names. It also shows a new Cookie Clicker stage, a item from Clash of Clans being added. Finally, he showed a new gamemode where you spend coins to kill zombies with a "noscope" to get xp, and spend the xp on guns and Chum Chum. The "Leak" real leek (i got a cpy of game 2!) This leak by user JDizzlell shows Olaf from Frozen joining MKS, A Bob the Builder Mode, goomba (with a showdown attack being green arms coming from the goomba) coming in v.0.7.1. It is obviously a joke The "Leak" Alexonwiki Leaks Alexonwiki has uploaded 2 leaks as of October 19th, one showing a new roster, and another showing Larry fighting Wart. Both are considered "Joke Leaks" because the quality of the leaks are very poor Category:List Category:Leaks